<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sometimes you just need to pick yourself back up by cvtastr0phic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300403">Sometimes you just need to pick yourself back up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvtastr0phic/pseuds/cvtastr0phic'>cvtastr0phic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Code Name: White Violin [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, How Do I Tag, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, fuck leonard fr cancel that guy nOw, kakdkskdkkd i should be asleep, the white violin just wants to protect her sjfkfkk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvtastr0phic/pseuds/cvtastr0phic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanya is trapped in the soundproof chamber.</p><p>Her inner demon is always there to pick her back up again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vanya Hargreeves and The White Violin, Vanya Hargreeves/Leonard Peabody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Code Name: White Violin [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sometimes you just need to pick yourself back up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanya Hargreeves was sat on the floor of the soundproof chamber, her body trembling and shaking as silent tears ran down her cheeks.  <br/>This was all her fault, she’d almost- k-killed Allison- she murdered leonard- no, harold, that was his name- and now- her siblings didn’t trust her at all- they locked her in here.</p><p>She shook violently as panic overwhelmed her, washing over her in huge waves as she brought her knees up to her face, gently rocking.</p><p>“Shhhh..” A frozen white glowing hand is suddenly on her shoulder, gripping it gently.</p><p>Vanya slowly brought her head up and turned around, catching sight of her inner demon knelt down with a surprisingly concerned look on her face, her eyes glowing impassively.</p><p>“H-hi..” Vanya muttered, still shakily rocking.</p><p>“It’s okay darling, we’re away from them now, they can’t hurt you anymore.” The White Violin whispered, pulling her into a gentle hug, strong arms wrapping around vanya.</p><p>Vanya buried her head into the demons suit, finding comfort in the warmth, and cried. She doesn’t remember how long she was there, crying silently and shaking in her arms, but it felt like hours.</p><p>“T-they hate me now, they’re going t-to keep me in here f-forever-“ Vanya rushed out between shaky breaths.</p><p>The demon shook her head.</p><p>“They aren’t going to do shit vanya. I’m going to protect you, that’s what I’m here for right?” She gave what she hoped looked like a comforting smile. </p><p>Vanya gave her a small smile.</p><p>“I know, but we’re stuck in here. They aren’t going to- l-let us out-“</p><p>The White Violin sighed.</p><p>“I can get us out of here. You just have to let me...” She trailed off, looking down at the floor and started to pace menacingly.</p><p>Vanya let her knees drop as she looked up at her. </p><p>“Let you what?..”</p><p>“It’s okay vanya, you just need to focus.. I’m going to protect you..” The Demon muttered darkly.</p><p>Vanya hesitantly got up off the floor and slowly scanned over the room, taking everything in.</p><p>Listening. </p><p>Feeling the waves of energy washing over her, making her feel safe, and like she could stay here forever with them washing slowly over her, giving her a sense of euphoria she doesn’t think she’s ever felt before.</p><p> </p><p>She’s doing this to protect her, the demon reminded herself.</p><p>It’s her purpose. To protect vanya at all costs. Remove threats.</p><p>She hasn’t been able to do that in 27 years.</p><p>She hasn’t felt the thrill of the kill in so long. </p><p>She needed to get out.</p><p>Stretch her legs a little.</p><p>Maybe.</p><p> </p><p>The chamber door crashed open.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahdhjsjfig I should be asleep</p><p>comment if you want me to write more of this au anyway lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>